


FF15同人－尼诺：Guide

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, NOT ABO!, Noctis will be new Alpha in the future, Nyx just a Beta, Regis is Alpha in his kingdom, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 狼人设定，里面的Alpha和Beta不是ABO设定！是真的狼群里阶级的设定。所以雷吉斯是整个族群的Alpha，未来要成为王的诺克提斯王子也将会是Alpha，但现在则是个Beta，算是预定的Alpha。而狼群的其他基本都是Beta，自然也有最底层的Omega。不过尼克斯作为王者之剑里的精英和成员，当然还是普遍的Beta群体.每当有新的年轻狼人开始发情，最开始他们都会无措，不分雄性还是雌性都会发出信息素——这归于青春期的关系。而他们长大成年后，度过了青春期，就会变得稳定。按照狼的说法，只有雌性会主动发情吸引被人，雄性不会主动发情，但会对发情的信息素其反应而被迫进入发情。于是诺克提斯王子迎来了他第一次发情。按照规矩，不能是家人和过于亲密的朋友，而是选择狼群中其他关系者来进行引导。而尼克斯被选中了，他得到了雷吉斯的信任，担负起了这份责任。
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Kudos: 7





	1. 蓝水潭

尼克斯对于自己被选上而感到意外，他盯着自己的王——全族的Alpha，还是发出了一声疑问。  
“您确定吗，陛下？”

“我非常确定，”雷吉斯端坐在王座上，声音平静却富有力量，使得尼克斯底下目光垂下头颅。  
“需要我重复第二遍吗？”  
被这样询问，尼克斯就觉得自己的脊椎都在国王的声音下震动。并非他真的太过畏惧，而是对于自己Alpha的本能，作为族群里的Beta，他的身体臣服于此。  
“不必了，陛下。一切都很清楚明了。”  
他服从了旨意。同时，他被推选的这个机会，也许是其他人一辈子都不可能能获得的。

帮助王子——未来的Alpha国王——度过首次发情期，成为引导人。

狼人和人类不同，他们的寿命更长，体能更强，五官直觉都更加敏锐。  
狼人的青春期来的比人类晚，但也比人类短，进入成年更快。第一次发情往往在青春期，被青春期影响而非常的无措和亢奋，本能也变得不受控，因此需要强大和有经验的成年狼来进行引导和发泄。  
尼克斯并不会否认自己有经验，而且他已经是路西斯王室狼群里的一名Beta，他们群内的引导是理所当然，只是没料到自己的身份居然是接王子的活。

原本为了礼仪他是打算穿王者之剑的队服去的，至少也该准备一套正装。然而雷吉斯却告诉他需要只要穿便装就好，因为他的制服太过繁琐，而且便装可以让王子放松。  
于是托克劳的福，他凑出来了一套比较体面的套装，随后载着利波特斯的嘱咐，想着不要把那只王室小狼弄哭，就直奔王宫上层深处——专门为发情期的王子准备的房间。

路西斯王室的信息素非常独特，不过发出过于强烈刺鼻的味道，也不会发出太过甜腻蛊惑的气味，反而是比较清爽却又不失威严的氛围。  
接触过雷吉斯的尼克斯多少闻到过，但也并非是发情期，所以到底这样被评价的味道能飙升到什么程度，他完全想象不出来。  
曾有人说王室的味道就像是不可侵犯的领土，让人不容靠近但又向往的仙境。  
尼克斯觉得这样讲太夸张跟好笑，里面添油加醋了太多对于王室的幻想和崇拜，不值得参考。  
不过据说这一代的诺克提斯王子是被选中的王，被神灵眷顾的Alpha，有着至今没人能形容出的独特信息素，也成为了他特别的标签。

尼克斯从来没近距离接触过王子，甚至几乎没见过。除了最开始他刚被招进新组成的军队里时从远处看到过，但他记忆里的王子还是个小孩子，后来看到时也是很早，如今什么模样他真的不清楚。  
诺克提斯王子的知名度太低，走在路上识别出他的人还没有艺人明星网红的粉丝多，作为王子实在是太不可思议了。  
而尼克斯作为外来移民中鲜少看到过以前王子的人，他对陷入近王子的状况也一概不知，听到的都是别人口中的闲言碎语。  
总之，他做好了心理准备要去汇汇现在的王子殿下…而且还是很特别的一面。

他很快就败下阵来。  
王子的信息素比那些传言还要好闻。  
即使他的确是来帮王子度过发情期的人，但在第一时间就起了性欲还是让他感到了几分羞耻。

未来的狼王则青涩的像只幼崽。  
他卷着薄被，把自己圈在凌乱的大床中央，仿佛一只筑巢后藏起来的雏鸟。  
在发情期的一样促使下，原始的野性和本能爬遍了年轻狼人的浑身。人和狼之间的转化过程停留在了中间阶段，让他耐不住的显露出兽类的部分特征。  
属于路西斯王室的黑色皮毛光滑而高贵，在他黑发下可怜兮兮的往后耷拉着，却又因为听到尼克斯进来而很快朝外竖起，但却没抬头，而是浑身缩得更小，都不给来的人看一看脸。

“诺克提斯殿下，如果您觉得情况很差，那就原谅我直接开始吧。”  
尼克斯不知道这件该不该等，可他总不能什么也不干就让自己在对方的信息素里干坐在一旁的椅子上煎熬。

“等等。”  
谁知诺克提斯阻止的很快，像是要确认他是不是真的行动起来了而抬起脑袋。

狼人王子尊贵的蓝眼睛被情热打出湿润，如同浸在水中的蓝宝石，又好似映照出繁星夜空的池塘，就连灼红的眼眶和脸颊也不能改变这份纯粹。

而他的信息素…  
尼克斯该怎么形容呢？  
作为发情期寻求伴侣的味道，却过于干净，干净的谁都无法达到。  
清新好闻，出乎意料。可是又因为太过于干净，反而变成了一种独特的气息，令人感到震惊，感到无法确信，感到被吸引。  
就好比在夜晚的凉风中，闻到了旷野和山脉间空气的流动，新鲜到在平日生活的世界里根本寻求不到这份干净和舒畅，夹杂着很多不会嗅到的气味，可是有时从最根本里所渴望的。  
于是这会让人想要一次一次深呼吸，一次一次吸入鼻腔和费力，想要一次一次贪图更多，想要将其纳入自己体内的每个角落，从其他事物与思想里抽身。

对，诺克提斯殿下就是这样奇妙的味道。

被选中的未来的狼王，他有着让人着迷和深切向往的纯净，也化作一股过于干净纯粹的毒药，叫尼克斯渴望吸入一口。

“你不会失控？”诺克提斯小心的询问眼前似乎有见过面的Beta，很谨慎的抓紧了被子。  
“目前还没有，”尼克斯老实回答，“我会控制住我自己的，殿下。”毕竟他已经是一只成年的雄性，虽然他会被这独特的信息素刺激，可对方毕竟也是雄性，他相信自己能够控制自己。  
只不过当雄性碰上雄性，信息素会令他们变得亢奋和暴力，促进警戒心和胜负欲。但他是为有经验的士兵，他懂得如何控制这些事，毕竟他绝对绝对不能伤到王子。  
“我想陛下肯定也是考量到我的能力才推荐我的。请您放心，我不会弄伤您。”尼克斯的确新人雷吉斯的眼光，也将推荐当作荣誉，这说明他的确得到了Alpha的赏识与肯定，因此他还是相当有自信的。

听到自己父亲被搬了出来，王子的确对眼前的成年狼人信任不少。  
他揭开了被子，也拿开了扭扭捏捏的遮掩，把自己的情况一五一十的暴露在初次的引导者面前。

王子干净白皙的人类肌肤下，黑色的皮毛从稀到密的沿着他的尾骨滋生出来，已经显露的狼尾正羞涩的蜷在他的双腿间，藏起来雄性的性器。  
他抱着自己蓬松浓密的黑色尾巴，忍耐情潮陌生的拍打，时而不安的发抖，摇晃着尾巴尖。

“你叫什么名字？”  
大概是为了掩盖自己声音在情欲下的变化，诺克提斯说话很轻，但是保持着稳定的速度，于是问话平静且清晰的传入到门前的狼人耳朵里。  
“尼克斯.乌尔里克，”尼克斯回答。  
“尼克斯。”  
“好吧，如果今天在床上这样叫能让您舒服的话，就请这样称呼我，”对于被突然叫了名字而感到意外地尼克斯，决定暂时移开礼仪的份，选择了这种事上最能叫对方舒服的方法。  
“叫我尼克斯。”  
确认了一遍后，异国风情的迷人狼人露出了一抹飒爽的微笑，走向了他的王子。


	2. 轻轻敲门

“请挪开您的尾巴，殿下。”  
那双蓝色的眼睛还是没有看过来，甚至躲得更远。  
成年狼人叹了口气，尽可能不让眼神泄露出不敬，从而花费心思的劝阻着自己的王子。  
“请挪开尾巴，”动了动嘴唇，让话语变得更加柔和一些，更加充满耐心，更加带有劝导和引诱——这也许是尼克斯再处于被迫发情期间才能巧妙掌握的技巧。  
“如果您不让我看看您下面的情况，我就无法很好的进行下一步。”  
虽然这话很羞耻，但这是事实。  
都已经要和王子上床了，谁还在乎羞耻呢？尼克斯再脑袋里打断了自己处于情潮之下还仅存的羞耻心。  
那双蓝色的眼睛瞄了他一眼。眼泪汪汪，星辰大海，太过纯粹和无辜，简直让尼克斯产生了不必要的愧疚之心。  
不，他没有愧疚之情。他只是在执行王的命令，履行作为王绪引导者这一万里挑一被选中的珍贵使命，他甚至该感到荣幸。  
哦，该死…他现在连让王子挪开那条漂亮的黑色尾巴都做不到。

“过来，孩子，”他更改了口吻和称呼，把对方的思维方式推入到无助的小孩处境，让其全身心地依赖自己。  
“打开腿，没事的，我只是在帮您。您知道，”他碰了碰切拉姆王室的小腿，接着用两只手的手背向往外缓慢推开王族后裔蜷缩在一起的双膝，滑入大腿内侧，弯曲手指从下捞起对方的尾巴，试图引导对方拿开。  
“打开它。别遮掩。”  
尼克斯一边说着一边用他蓝灰色的眼睛深深的探入对方特殊的蓝色眼眸深处，将其抓住不在逃跑，让两个人紧紧相吸。  
诺克提斯的尾巴真的很蓬松，即使已经失去幼年期的轻盈柔软，但也还没达到成年狼毛的坚硬。尼克斯可以轻易让手指没入其中，碰触埋藏在最深处的那根不听他话的尾骨。  
年幼的狼人像是搞不懂他在说什么，闭口不问也发出声，只是瞪大了眼睛盯着他，眼底溢出困惑和羞怯，唯独尾巴尖稍微向外弯曲，就像是“挪开尾巴”这件事已经操纵失败，只进行了一半。

尼克斯泄了气，拿开手直起腰，一屁股坐在了柔软的大床上，干脆不在行动。  
这短短几分钟，仿佛耗了一个小时。  
黑色的尾巴尖又垂回了主人的肚子上，蜷缩在床上的男孩有些自责的低下头，但还是双腿夹着尾巴遮挡住被发情期折磨到不行的私处。  
他的尾巴根和大腿内侧已经湿成一片，把他漂亮的狼毛粘成一撮一撮的样子。  
“你生气了？”  
路西斯的王子在承受了对面人带来的安静后，有些尴尬的坐起来来，脚跟蹬着床朝后挪出些距离，小心翼翼地望向眼前这位被他耗得无话可说的玩王者之剑，半天才挤出这么一句。  
“我没有。”  
尼克斯没过脑子的回答。他下意识不想承认自己对王子殿下的固执有些不满，还在他觉得这话没多少可信度，而诺克提斯显然也不信他。  
所以他拍了拍大腿，竖起一根手指，试图让一切跨出第一步，“让我们从头开始，好吗，诺克提斯殿下？听着，这件事谁都会经历，没必要那么尴尬。”  
他也尽可能忽略自己也是裸体的状态，坦荡的和路西斯王子面对面的坐在同一张床上，试图讲道理，“让我们好好谈。首先，您先全变身成人类的模样，如何？”讲到这里他停下来想了想，“当然，如果想完全是狼的形态也可以。”

又是沉默。  
尼克斯发现路西斯的第一百一十四世国王并不怎么爱说话。

男孩犹豫了一会后反而面露难色，他原本就附着着汗珠水气的潮红双颊变得更红了，几乎烧到了眼眶和被藏在毛皮下的耳朵尖。  
谁都能看出来王子非常不愿意说出实情，但又不得坦白承认，所以最后他翻着眼睛从微低的头下抬起目光，穿过粘着泪珠的睫毛不好意思的对上尼克斯不留机会的视线。  
“我做不到…”  
王子窘迫的回答。他的尾巴尖又开始不安的甩动，他自己下意识的想按住，结果也没抓住。  
“我不知道为什么…我试过了…”  
“好的，好的，我懂，没事的，” 理解对方的原因后尼克斯差点笑出来， “你只是太过紧张和慌乱，潜意识里希望保护自己，遮掩自己，所以才会这样。”  
诺克提斯像是快受不了这些揭露内心的话，别扭的揪着自己的尾巴，但就是不愿意把自己发情的身体和下放完全展示给自己的引导者…这也算是被尼克斯说中了吧？  
“别担心，这个挺常见的，我那时候也听过不少例子，” 尼克斯尽可能讲的轻松， “还有的孩子会几天内会脑袋乱到忘记怎么在人和狼之间转换，但都能恢复，毕竟也不是病。”  
听完此话诺克提斯松了口气，尾巴安分下来，耳朵也朝外垂开。最后房间里只剩下男孩很重的喘息声，伸出利爪的脚趾不断抠紧又松开，勾得床单发响。

“你那时候也是吗？” 仍然没让尼克斯帮自己的王子卷着自己的尾巴，硬是做出让对方无法理解的行为——比如聊天。  
“您真的不难受吗？” 尼克斯忍不住泼对方冷水。他可是被这只初潮的雄性狼人的信息素弄的火烧火燎…  
但他也动粗，而是尽可能忽略下方有反应的性器，忍住流现在体内的躁动，观察眼前的小狼人。  
大概是因为自己说了太多，以及对方的警戒心，所以对方反而能从发情的折磨里分出精力，为了就是保护自身。  
尼克斯彻底明白了，如果不好好让王子放松，他的任务是完不成的。  
好在军队和战争教会了他很多事情，比如极度的耐心，思考最佳的途径，等待时机，还有转换思维。

尼克斯回想起刚才进屋之前在王宫里的经历。  
那两名从小就跟在王子身边长大的亲信对他非常的警觉和严厉，那是同龄孩子所达不到的态度。  
伊格尼斯告诫他不要逼迫王子，不要弄伤，不要让王子失控或者体力透支。  
格拉迪欧则警告他不要太过偏袒王子，因为王子会因为害羞而甘愿难受也不让做，所以他必须负责到底，帮王子解决舒服了。  
总之这些话听起来是相反的行为，但也都是正确的，尼克斯只能自己摸索。

“我们当时的城镇里有专门负责引导年轻的狼人度过首次发情期的狼人，所以绝大多数家庭都回去找他们，我也一样。”  
尼克斯顺着王子的意愿来，因为这样可能让对方好受点，所以他也只能打开记忆。  
“然后？”  
“然后？”  
尼克斯重复了一遍王子的问话，却觉得脑袋空空。  
“就没有别的了。那后来的战争里，他也被炸死了。”  
他觉得自己不该多加点内容，但这话就是跑了出来，后悔也晚了。这大概给年少的王子带来了些许冲击，因为那双蓝色的眼睛和抿紧的嘴唇挂满了歉意。  
“自那一次后我从来没见过他。这种事在狼群里很常见，并不会影响此后的生活，当然，除非过程太过糟糕或者有意外。”尼克斯赶紧打开话匣子，连珠炮一样的给王子灌输东西，免得他再用那歉意的眼神望着这边。  
狼群是有严格的制度和等级的，也有着不可抗拒的身份和权力，所以出格的事情很少发生，尤其是诸多事情基本都是由Alpha一人决定。  
诺克提斯也能看出来没机会道歉，所以便接着尼克斯的话进行思考。  
“你那时候在上在下？”王子又问了一个问题，而这个问题至关重要。

“如果有足够的自信和知识，当然可以在上面。但是我要说，我们那里都在下面，第一次往往不会做。”尼克斯默认了自己当年的位置，因为他也有过这样慌乱的时期。  
“格拉迪欧说他找的是女性，并且在上面。伊格尼斯说他去年也是男性，但是他也是在上面。”  
“您是说您也希望在上面吗？”尼克斯并不吃惊，因为王室的小狼们都很有竞争心…不管性格如何。  
可是尼克斯可想不出来那副场景，即便这可能会是一条来自王子的命令。  
“恐怕选择我来当作引导人并不合适这样做。”  
意外的，王子没生气。  
“我想也是…”不甘心的话灰溜溜的从小王子嘴巴缝里跑出来，接着狼耳耷拉下去，“尼克斯，我腰动不了了，腿也是。”  
尼克斯笑了起来，这是他目前为止听过最坦白的话了，并且还对他产生了依赖，这说明路西斯的王室的确在寻求他的帮助。  
“我知道。”

尼克斯撑起膝盖跪了起来，靠近了叫出他名字并且等待他救援的狼人王子。  
他伸出历经战场的双手，用被武器磨出茧的手指轻柔的按在对方赤裸的膝盖上。  
他看到对方右腿的膝盖和大腿上都有着浅浅的疤痕，这肯定来自于幼年的创伤。即使狼人恢复能力不错，但当时的男孩体弱多病，受到濒死重创，恢复能力大大削弱，于是留下了永久的疤痕。  
这件事他也从科尔将军那里听说了，也得到了提醒。所以他尽可能不盯着伤疤看，也不多思考和询问，假装不在乎，这能让王子不诞生多余的情绪。  
“过来，”他这次不再纠缠对方的尾巴，而是俯身探出手揽起对方的脑袋，将其托了起来。  
他承受着对方的重量，感受到对方把全身的控制都交给了他。  
“先来一个吻怎么样？”尼克斯提议，“我的技术并不算差。”  
诺克提斯小声的应了他，但也没有任何凑近的动作，只是等着他将自己碰过去。  
于是尼克斯真的就把他的小脸碰了过来，将王子整个抱起来，总算让其重心从后腰移到了屁股下，稳稳的贴着彼此坐在了床铺上。

诺克提斯的身体滚烫，被他触碰到的腿和肩膀都在打颤。这说明王子现在极度敏感，因此尼克斯尽可能先不碰触那么多，免得造成紧张。尤其是王子的狼耳已经躲到了脑袋后方，尾巴蜷成了一坨紧紧抱在肚子上，这正说明了还不是时机。  
于是尼克斯试探性的在对方因为呼吸过重而有些干涩的嘴唇上停留片刻，接着拉开一点距离好让自己的视野里进入些对方的睫毛，寻找下方的眼睛里是否暗示了不适。  
然而令他以外的，诺克提斯反而闭上了眼睛，等着他把这个吻进行到底。  
虽然用力挤着的眼睛可以很诚实的说出他的紧张，但并非是厌恶，而是一点点好奇。  
所以尼克斯又亲了上去，这次稍微用力，让彼此的嘴唇贴得更近。可是诺克提斯僵硬得就像一个小雕塑，一动不动，紧闭的嘴巴丝毫没邀请他。  
也许该敲敲门？  
尼克斯动动嘴，吮吸了一下那双滚烫发红的唇瓣，接着伸出舌头舔了舔对方。  
狼的气味腺在很多地方，他们的眼睛也散发着信息素。他能嗅道一股股妙不可言的气息萦绕着他，冲入口腔，冲入大脑，覆盖在他脸上，透过所有的毛孔跑进身体里。  
但他的也是，他的味道此时肯定也入侵在王子的体内，不断传达着发情的信息素，请求对方邀请自己进入，把这个单方面的献吻加深成一个热切地接吻，好让一切都跟随本能变得猛烈。

“啊…”  
终于，尼克斯捕捉到对方泄露出的一小促声音，对方打开了嘴巴，像是失了神。  
不过尼克斯不会霸道的趁虚而入，他要尊重王子的感受。所以他转而松开这个吻拉开距离，端详被自己托在掌心里的那张脸，望着男孩睁开发红的眼眶，并对自己羞涩的投来目光。  
“怎么样？”他问。  
“还可以…”或许这就是诺克提斯的回答方式，评价不高不低，可这也证明一切都好。  
“我们来加深一下吧。张开嘴。您也回应我怎么样？您也动动看？”  
王子肉眼可见的涨红了双颊，甚至令尼克斯怀疑他是不是发高烧了。  
“您会变得很舒服，会放松。”尼克斯劝导同时拉起他的手，把其搭在了自己肩上，“您也可以碰触我。任何地方。”

时间流逝变得缓慢无比，他们之间好像没有时间的概念。从诺克提斯犹豫到伸出手过了多久？尼克斯没注意。但是对方就像是分镜头，一格一格的靠近过来。  
搭在他肩头的手增加了力度，年轻的狼人卯足劲弯腰凑近。  
这回尾巴终于甩去了后方，膝盖也跪了起来，然而尼克斯却无暇顾及王子身下的情况。  
那双散发着诱惑气味的眼睛像是蛊惑他的夜空，吸引着他靠近过来。带着生涩和羞涩，还有渴望以及好奇，红色的眼眶衬托着湿漉漉的蓝，深处倒映着自己。

狼人王子伸出手，用带着尖爪的手指碰触眼前的战士，撩起那根曾经族群特色所编制的发辫。  
接着他鼓起勇气凑近尼克斯的嘴巴，抽着鼻子吸收着来自这名俊朗公狼的味道。  
但是他还是没好意思亲吻那张嘴，反而吐出粉嫩的舌尖，舔上了尼克斯的眼睛——那双在因索姆尼亚罕见色泽的眼睛。  
他品尝到来自这名帅气王者之剑的信息素——湿热的浪潮冲入纯粹的空气中，把路西斯的王子卷进了尼克斯的怀抱里。

尼克斯遵从狼的习性，他接受对方的好意，轻舐王子的脖子，品味那股属于被选中的王才有的独特气味，任由对方的舔舐从眼皮攀上额角。  
随后他往上看去，黑发的小狼人的耳朵已经竖了起来，不断朝外翻动，似乎在辨别这场接吻仪式所带出的水声，寻找通往下一步的秘诀。  
于是尼克斯这才唤回对方的注意，亲吻上不在紧闭的嘴巴，轻而易举钻入其中，让诺克提斯再无退路。

蓬松的黑色尾巴扫动着床铺，唰唰的摆动尾。一切都写的很明确。  
尼克斯的技术的确还不错。


	3. 首次

诺克提斯王子发出细小的呜咽声，他蜷缩着手指不让自己生出爪子，尾巴控制不了的甩动，给床单沾上了几根他掉的毛。  
“很痛，唔…我说真的…你等等！”  
于是尼克斯停下了进入，他粗壮的阴茎塞了三分之一，被王子下方的小嘴吞咽着。他耐心的听从要求，等着对方不再咬得那么紧时再继续。  
“好，停下了，”他规规矩矩的汇报，即使王子能感觉的出来他的确不会做任何出格的事。  
“想要点别的吗？”他不想让初次经历这些的诺克提斯太紧张，因为谁都是过来人，他知道诺克提斯即使再怎么被他之前的亲吻和态度弄得舒服些，也不可能彻底放下不安跟恐惧。  
小狼的耳朵往后耷拉，那双在夜灯跟床铺见被涂抹成蓝灰色的眼睛泛着水光，脸颊滚烫间目光就溜走了。  
害羞的小王子支支吾吾，但他更怕这样羞怯的一面被看到所以立刻吸了口气将目光正回来，“想要…亲我。”  
尼克斯忍不住笑了，心怀几分得意，同时他承认路西斯第第一百一十四世王子挺可爱的，跟他听着历史里的那些王很不一样。当然，那些只是记录，知识跟概念，而眼前的路西斯王子是活生生的在他身子底下求他亲吻。  
“很荣幸您赏识我的技术，”尼克斯俏皮的逗他，调和气氛。  
年轻有为的王者之剑自然满足了他的王子，唇舌交融，津液的波光沾染在两个人的唇角，滚动的喉头下奏着热情的水音，呛熏熏的信息素堵在发情的狼人体内，叫他胡乱换气的同时发出呜呜的嚎叫。  
尼克斯虽然对自己的技术有一定自信，但没想到现在感受下诺克提斯的身体反应，他的自信度提高了一大截。诺克提斯在他的技术下还是反应不错的，即使王子再怎么不安，身体还是被刺激出反应，小穴刚一松软，尼克斯就立刻往里送了送。  
诺克提斯呜咽的叫了声，牙齿擦过接吻相碰的嘴巴，险些轻咬上去。这叫诺克提斯错乱中一愣，还在尼克斯假装不知道，帮他蒙混了过去。

“好了，让我，动动看…”淅淅沥沥把吻洒落在男孩的嘴角跟眼睛下，尼克斯哄着他做出提醒，最后用力给他额头按了个鼓励的亲吻，便拉开点距离调整好姿势，缓缓地抽动了几下。  
发情期的狼群王子浑身发抖，他未转变收起的尾巴几乎炸起毛，蜷成奇怪的样子。他喉咙底诞生出的是至今没人听过的甘甜音色，把情欲跟快感拿捏到了成人魅力的水平，将初体验的疼痛染上性感，令他自己想合上嘴都做不到。  
床单随着他们的动作被搓出褶皱，巨大的床发出细微的动静，屋子里都是热乎乎的信息素，以及诺克提斯含泪发出的喘动。  
当诺克提斯不自觉的挺挺腰迎上尼克斯一个挺入的姿势，他察觉到那根阴茎戳在了一个妙不可言的地方。快感打破了痛苦，让诺克提斯喉咙里咕噜了一声，于是腰很快跟着配合起来，希望再来一次。  
与此同时他听到得到回应的尼克斯舒服的呼出一口气，浅浅的呻吟散发着雄性荷尔蒙的魅力，沙哑又性感，还诱惑般的夸了他一句。  
“做的很好。”  
诺克提斯心脏猛的跳动了一下。他今天被尼克斯夸的够多了，不管是不是对于他身份的恭维，在这种场合下收到赞扬都叫他头脑发热。

也许是因为全新的感受在发情期的作用下变得没有那么痛苦，狼人跟人类有着很大差别，第一次的疼痛虽然也叫人不安，可不会带来太大伤害。  
诺克提斯很快就学会从初次交配行为下的难耐力学会怎么忍耐以及享受，尤其是尼克斯机灵的找到了他喜欢的地方，一次次跑去爱抚。  
尼克斯的手活也很棒，他套弄着年轻狼人的阴茎，把那个已经滴水的小洞抚摸得发红发胀。  
诺克提斯从来没有被这样对待过，即便在青春期他也没有自慰过。  
很快的发情的狼人王子就迎来了第一个高潮。他自己都没意识到已经进入高潮，只觉得身体在无法控制的快感跟刺激下变得失控，就跟拧盖的水龙头，异样的奇妙感涌了出来，钻进沸腾的血液中，让他收也收不住，藏也藏不去来。他只能跟随感觉走，被攀高的感觉拉拽，随后为了让自己解脱而释放，最终彻底找到了他想要的感觉。  
“对不起…”王子又羞又恼还很尴尬，但感觉很好。真的很好。发情让他可求得就是这样的事情，所以他只能因为自己刚才舒服得打颤，把收不住的精液喷得到处都是而无地自容。  
他捂着脸，耳朵几乎躲在了头发里，湿乎乎的眼睛不敢去看尼克斯被喷脏的手，尤其是不希望对方提到自己刚才高潮时的叫声，他自己都不想承认那是自己的声音。  
“没什么值得道歉的，这很正常，”无处擦手的尼克斯只能把对方初次射精的浓稠白浊涂抹在床单上，无视肚子上被溅上的液体，鼓励对方面对事实。  
“看起来您很舒服，那就好，没有弄痛您比什么都好，”尼克斯说的是真心话。他听得出来对方很舒服，即使这个突然被刺激到而冒然产生的发泄，但也足够说明对方多少不再被发情期折磨而憋得难受，以及证明了自己的确没做让对方很痛苦的事。  
他并不强迫诺克提斯，毕竟他只是一个引导人，并非是真的爱人或者家人甚至不是一个床伴，所以他任由对方用胳膊交叉挡着脸不去看他，怎么好受就怎么来，单单将释放过一次的下体暴露在外。

他们交融在一起的私密处正不断抽动，随着刚才高潮的刺激，诺克提斯沉重的呼吸带动着下方的穴口收缩。柔软了一些的肠道如今湿润炙热，蠕动着吮吸尼克斯的硬物。  
尼克斯感觉到更多的空间邀请自己，他终于能在对方可以接受的合理范围内把自己送进伸出，满足了自己忍耐至今的欲望。  
当他被整根吞下后，他长长的呼出一口气。同时因为小腹下被塞满，抵达太深而感觉到膨胀的诺克提斯，也不得不放下胳膊正打着他湿漉漉的眼睛，吃惊的望着自己的肚子，看起来他正无法想象尼克斯是怎么让他下面吃入那么巨大的东西了。  
“都进去了，”尼克斯轻松的把话一笔带过，他可不像用更加挑逗的语气去诱惑王子，所以也就到此为止。但也只是这么一句话，诺克提斯那张湿乎乎的脸更如同滴了水的苹果，红得好笑。  
“下面我们继续，”尼克斯小心的托起对方软下些许的阴茎，但仍在抬头，看来狼人燥热的发情期是不会让肉体的主人休息的。  
“等，等等！”诺克提斯哑着嗓子叫起来，哆嗦的嘴巴找不到词，因为他一半空白的大脑都还在回味刚才的性高潮。“我才刚，刚射了，别碰…！”  
“痛吗？”  
诺克提斯被问的回不了话，是有那么一点，可是他被对方碰到时又那么舒服。他依旧火烧火燎，汗水接触空气蒸发的凉意浅薄的覆盖在肌肤上，却丝毫无法冷却他自己。就像是他的体温可以轻易吞没汗水的湿冷，可以蒸腾进空气，甚至连他跟床铺以及他跟尼克斯之间接触的地方都因为相互紧贴而发烫。  
尼克斯看得出来男孩很为难，因此他暂时收手，转而为对方软下的腿调整姿势，架起一条放在肩膀，随后虎口稳住对方的胯部，短而小心的在伸出抽动起来。  
嗯嗯的鼻音被断断续续的顶出诺克提斯的嘴巴，他呼着空气以及身上成年狼人的信息素，再也说不出什么阻止跟抱怨的话。  
对方的阴茎如此之深，伸到他都怕把自己贯穿，都不知道这样深会不会给身体造成伤害。他有吃惊又害怕，可是又阻止不了。每当他想说点什么担心的问题，大脑就被肠壁伸出那股从来没体验过的感觉搅乱打散，一而再再而三他运转的大脑以及彻底空白，转而变成专心致志的感受这份由对方带来的性爱。  
一时之间谁也没说话，屋子里只有两人的呼吸和呻吟，还有跟床铺之间的摩擦。

诺克提斯的叫声变得规律，随着尼克斯的动作变大，抽出跟停入的距离增长，他的声音也在变化，抬高，将这份开始扩大并且在一起走向失控高潮的危机感传达出来。  
小狼人的阴茎很快就硬了，可是还缺乏抚摸。然而他不好意思开口，同时他觉得自己又要进入释放的阶段，虽然他并不能确定这是不是，还是因为之前射了一次而让一切变得太容易，总之他觉得自己已经没了缰绳，无法再控制自己。  
尼克斯在他体内胀大的速度很快，肯定是被他初次如今的狭小跟拥挤所刺激。即便经历了刚才的初潮以及发情期的作用，诺克提斯没有经验的内部还是不会轻易让外来者为所欲为，所以尼克斯始终都保持着稳定的节奏，并没有加速。  
不过让诺克提斯抓狂的是，尼克斯在他体内胀得很大，大到发闷，几乎已经塞满了甬道的宽度，卡在他的体内，不留缝隙，也不让他们更多的运动。  
成年雄性狼人的阴茎骨跟龟头球都完全发挥了作用，卡在了诺克提斯体内为即将射精做好准备。两人紧紧相连，诺克提斯抓着尼克斯的胳膊，他因为兴奋而伸出来的爪子小心翼翼的绕过对方的肌肉，但还是在一次次顶撞下擦过王者之剑队员的肌肤。  
尼克斯尽可能控制速度，但他还是加重了力度。即使对于第一次的王子来讲能接纳的空间以及范围很小，可尼克斯已经不可能全身而退，他在那王族的信息素下不可能冷却体内的性欲，同时他们狼人的身体结构也让他卡在了对方体内，拔也拔不出来。  
这回他伸手碰触诺克提斯王子楚楚可怜的阴茎，那里也有着还不成熟的性器，存着于是代发的第二波精液。诺克提斯被刺激的生里泪水滑下眼角，犬齿下的舌头吐着热气，要求他继续帮自己。  
最终他的精液全数灌入王子体内，被堵住的通道让其一滴不剩的温存再内部，直到他们冷却。他依旧卡在那里，没有消停，望着被堵满而扭动腰肢的诺克提斯在床上散发出情欲的魅力。  
这件事他绝对不会形容给任何人，即使是克劳跟利波斯特，埋入记忆直到带进坟墓。  
掌心里的分身也在变大，但是年轻雄性狼人并没有任何地方可以保存自己的精液，因此最后还是直接射在尼克斯的手里。尼克斯避之不及，弄得胳膊跟肚子一塌糊涂，那股腥味在他们灵敏的鼻子下变得浓郁而蛊惑，每一口空气都带着他们做过爱的信号。

很快就迎来第二次高潮的诺克提斯这次不在遮挡面容，因为他都抬不起胳膊，也不再抓着尼克斯的胳膊。  
他大张着双腿，不去抬头确认自己射了多少，别开头目光无法聚焦的投向房间一侧的墙壁，却集中精神提着尼克斯的呼吸。  
他们下方还结合着，因为交配的信号让雄性狼人进入到了持久的战力当中。即便尼克斯这次的出现只是临时的，但是他们在做的事情是真的。介于王子的发情要持续几天，尼克斯就必须留在这里，而且必须持久的镶嵌在对方体内，难舍难分，直到他们度过这一次，把全部精液都灌入其中。  
“怎么样？”尼克斯也因为喘息太多而口干舌燥，他含住自己发干的舌头，低语般问出话。  
诺克提斯只能点头，也不明确说是什么意思。但是还管什么意思呢？点头就意味着很多，但都是好的方向，尼克斯已经满足了。他为自己的任务开了好头，如今也有好的进展，他对好的结果抱有期待。  
“还是很热，”过了一小会诺克提斯开口，他的尾巴跟耳朵不知何时收了起来，爪子也没了。这就是他多少接触戒备跟紧张的信号，他变得信任和喜欢尼克斯，不再惶恐的保护自己，也不再错乱。  
于是此时此刻完美人类形态的男孩就躺在尼克斯身下，那双躲在红色眼眶下的蓝眼睛正试图大胆的投来视线。年轻的小王子已经让自己彻底接受初次发情所要面对的帮助，并且欲罢不能。  
尼克斯笑着，把拔不出来的阴茎又推入最深处，“那我们继续吧，还有好几天呢。”  
反正他们分不开彼此，将在交合下度过着炙热难熬的几天。


End file.
